Code Fast and Furious Part 1
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: 5 years after Code Double Date Kombat, a rouge Special forces agent, George Hendricks, attacks military convoys to gain a new form of power. Jeremy summons the team back together to put him away. He approaches a despondent Odd with a shocking bombshell: Sissi, who was thought dead after falling off the Grand Canyon, was seen with Hendricks.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy arrives at the scene of an attack in France, car parts and skeletons everywhere. He comes out of his Hummer as a new member, a girl, greets him. "Jeremy Belpois, nice of you to join us," says the girl. "Cameron Reynolds. I've seen your file;hope your as good as you say you," he says. "What have we got?" "Vehicular attack. Led by a former Special Forces officer, George Hendrix. This is his 5th attack in the span of 2 weeks." "Can we determine his next attack," asks Jeremy. "Not yet, but do you have anything that could help us," asks Reynolds. Jeremy gets an idea. "I have 5 ideas and I know them very well." Meanwhile, heading for Rio, William rides in a private jet with his stash of ladies. "Ladies, I tell you this: when we get to Rio, you guys will have the time of your lives." Suddenly, William's phone rings and he sees it's Jeremy and sees it's urgent. "Oooh, change of plans ladies. Business calls." Meanwhile, in Japan, Aelita is having dinner with Hiroki, the brother of her friend, Yumi. "Man, your home city is pretty cool," says Aelita. "Yeah. Japan is one of the most exotic cities in the world," says Hiroki. They suddenly see agent-looking guys coming towards them. Aelita and Hiroki pull their pistols at the assailants until they are asked to stand down. Cameron comes out to greet them and says, "Jeremy sent us for you. Could you please put your guns down?" Aelita and Hiroki put their weapons down and hear her out. Meanwhile, in the Dominican Republic, Odd sleeps in his bed with Samantha Knight, his former crush, before walking onto the balcony, spotting Jeremy himself. "How did you know where to find me," asks an unenthusiastic Odd. "You always wanted to go here. You won't need that," states Jeremy as Sam walks out with a pistol on her hands. "Why are you here," asks Odd as Sam puts her gun down. "I'm here for your help. We had an attack in France and we need your help," says Jeremy. "What makes you think I'll help," asks Odd. "I recovered this from the attack files." Jeremy hands Odd a folder. "Call me when you've decided." Odd opens folder and pulls out a photo and is shocked to see it's a photo of his long-dead girlfriend Elizabeth Delmas, who prefers to be called Sissi. Sam walks behind him and says, "If that was you, she'd go looking for you as well." Odd then heads off to find his girl.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Ulrich rests at his home in Germany, watching his wife Yumi and their 4 year-old son Takeo jr. with a smile on his face when he spots a Lamborghini Aventador roll up. Ulrich walks out and and sees his best friend. "Odd. Long time, man," he says. "Yep. How are you and Yumi doing," asks Odd. "Great." Yumi walks out and sees Odd. "Look, Takeo. It's your uncle Odd." Takeo walks up and hugs Odd. "Hey. Look how tall you've gotten," says Odd. Odd sees a toy Camaro in Takeo's hand. "You gonna drive a Camaro when you get older?" Takeo nods. "Hey, it's either that or a Lamborghini," says Odd. "After all, you are part Della Robbia." "So, what's up," asks Ulrich. "Jeremy called. Some jerk is going around, attacking convoys and he needs us back together." Ulrich groans. "Man, I thought we were done saving the world." "There's also one more thing. Jeremy found this in the attack files," says Odd as he hands him the photo of Sissi. Ulrich looks in shock. "She's alive?! But how? She fell off the Grand Canyon when we arrested Prof. Tyron." "That's why I want to find out how she is still alive." "Odd's right," says Yumi. "You need to find Sissi before this guy does any damage to our family." Ulrich thinks for a while, and agrees. "When do we start?" The gang meet at their new headquarters in France. William tries to use the snack machine, Aelita tries to invent some new tech for them, and Hiroki looks at the rap sheet on Hendrick's group. "Dang, these guys make XANA look like a saint," he says. Jeremy and Cameron walk in and greet the team. William asks, "Anybody need anythi-" He is cut off as Jeremy uses his gun to blast the glass from the vending machine. "On the house," says the bespectacled frenchman. William grabs some Doritos and backs away from the machine, slowly. "Ok, guys. I know where George will strike next. I had a little "talk" with one of his associates." "What did you, give him a math lesson," quips William. "Let's just say Ulrich teaching me Pencak Silat paid off," say Jeremy. "He said Hendricks is in Italy. We leave in 6 hours." The team suits up and get in their cars, heading for Odd's home country. Meanwhile, in Italy, George gets off his phone. "Right into the trap." He gets his team together and says, "The Spec Ops has gone for the bait. It's time." Outside the hideout, Spec Ops members make their way for Hendricks until there's an explosion and Hendrick's car, a silver souped-up Buggati, shoots straight past them. "He's making a break for it," says Cameron into her com. "Let's do this guys," says Odd in his yellow and purple Lamborghini. "Right behind you, Odd," says Ulrich in his green Porsche. "Hendricks is moving down Satoshi Rd," says Aelita in her pink Mercedes. "I got him," says William in a black Camaro. A black van pops up between George, Ulrich, Aelita and William. "Get that jammer ready," says a guy with long brown hair to one with a black fade haircut, who grabs a giant cannon-like machine and fires a small rectangular chip onto William's car. "What is that, a chocolate bar," asks William as the same thing happens on Aelita and Ulrich's car. "EMP ready," says the black haired thug as his friend pops up a little screen on his dash. "Jammer 1 go." The chip on William's car glows red as his eyes go wide and his car starts to shut down. "OH, SHOOT," William yells as his car flips and rolls over. "William," yells Aelita as she sees the chip also go red. "Oh no," says Aelita as the same thing happens to her. "Ulrich, Aelita and Will are down," says Odd "It's up to you now." Ulrich sees the chip on his hood. "Not this time," he says as he hits the hood against a pillar, removing the chip. "Chip 3 is offline," says the black haired guy. "Diane, initiate plan B." A brunette haired women in the same car George has zooms off to draw attention away from him. "I see his car," says Ulrich. "I'm going for him." "Careful, Ulrich," says Odd when suddenly he spots Sissi in a car parallel from him and follows her. Ulrich follows Diane, who leads him into a head-on collision with some Interpol officers. Ulrich groans as he gets out of his car. Meanwhile, Odd follows Sissi to a elevated parking platform. Sissi gets out and Odd tries to talk to her. "Sissi, it's me. Odd." Sissi punches Odd in the stomach and kicks him in the head before driving off, leaving Odd in shock. "What has gotten into her?"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

William looks at the pictures of Hendrick's gang and remarks with, "I don't believe this." "What's up," asks Hiroki. "I'm looking at these dudes and it's like we're fighting our evil twins," say William as he points to the black haired guy who jammed their cars. "I mean this guy has my hair and my eyes." He looks at the brown haired man. "This is Ulrich, they got a blonde Aelita, a vicious version of you, a buff Odd. It's just like when we used to fight against XANA." Odd puts an ice pack on his head as Ulrich comforts him. "Sissi is still in there somewhere," says Odd. "I need to find her." Ulrich backs him down. "Whoa man. Sissi already broke your heart and a bit of your skull. What do you think she'll do if you keep following her?" "I can't give up on her, Ulrich. I love her too much." Jeremy come in and says, "Alright. We need to find the guy who made George's car and get him to spill his beans. Aelita and Hiroki, you'll go with Cameron and William." "Sounds like a plan, but where is he," asks Aelita. "I tracked him to a trashy part of Italy. Find him and try to locate where their hideout is." The guys head out to find the cars maker as Odd and Ulrich head to a license plate shop to find out where Sissi might be: when she beat up Odd and sped away, her license plate fell off. While in there, Odd goes up and asks the clerk,"I need the identification of the person who bought this tag." "Why should I help you," says the clerk rudely. "Ulrich, would you please?" Ulrich walks up and grabs the dude's head and smack him repeatedly with the plate. "Have you seen this tag," asks Ulrich. "Doesn't ring a bell," says the clerk. "Look again," says Odd as he grinds the plate into the clerk's face. "OK! OK! OK! Girl came in. Black hair, brown eyes, that's all I know!" Odd punches the clerk out cold before walking out as Ulrich turns the open sign to closed. Meanwhile, the others arrive at the garage. Aelita comes up with an idea to try and seduce him into telling them where his headquarters is. Aelita and Cam walk up to him and say, "Hey, you make these cars?" "Can I help you ladies," he asks. "Sure, you can tell us about the owner of this car," Cam shows the guys Hendrick's ride. "I have never seen that car before," he says. Cam sees him sweating. "Ok. Well, I guess we'll just-" Cam grabs the guy and forces him into an armbar. "OW! OW! OW! OK! I'll show you where he his." Cam lets him go as Hiroki and William look with grins on their faces. "That dude should've given up sooner," says William. The guy guides them to his computer before tapping the speaker button on his phone. "Here you go, Hendrick's personal ride." He spots some cars driving up to his place. "I'm sorry for this, girls," he says as Hendrick's gang open fires, mortally wounding him as the girls hide. Aelita crawls to him. "Where is he? Tell me where he is, and I'll make him pay." But she is too late; the guy is dead. Hiroki and William arrive to assist the girls. "Hiroki's twin is getting away," says Aelita. "Not on my watch," says the Japanese trickster as pulls a hand cannon out of his pocket and fires, hitting him in the neck, taking out his evil twin before twirling the gun and blowing on it. "Let's get back to HQ. Hopefully, the others had better luck than we did," says Aelita.


	4. Chapter 4

Hendrick's group retreats to their HQ, Hendricks waiting on them. "Satoshi is dead," remarks Sissi. "Good," says Hendricks. "What?" "If Satoshi died, that means he made a mistake. You make a mistake, you pay the price." "That's a great speech, George. You gonna give that to us all if we screw up," say Sissi. Diego, the muscle of the group remarks with, "Watch that mouth, Delmas?" Sissi rebukes him. "Diego, how bout I shove your teeth down you throat and make your mouth your butthole?" Sissi storms off as Hendricks goes to console her. Meanwhile, Odd's gang regroups as Jeremy comes in with new info. "I found out that Hendricks has been in communication with the one and only Professor Tyron." Aelita looks in shock. "You mean my step-father?" Jeremy nods. "Aelita, we need you to go and find out all he knows about Sissi. You'll be posing as a cop so it can be easier for you to find him." "Cool." Odd slips out unnoticed and heads out in his Lamborghini. Aelita gets set up for her undercover job and heads on a private jet to the Arizona Detention Center. She goes to the desk and says, "I was sent to keep watch on a Lowel Tyron for a day." The guard gives her the location. "Cell 252, Ms. Schaeffer." Aelita heads to the cell and spots the evil professor in his cell, resting on his bed. Suddenly, Aelita is ambushed, chloroformed, and knocked out before getting dragged into the cell. Meanwhile, a race is held at a disclosed location. Sissi rolls up to the starting line in her red and blue Bugatti as she see a yellow and purple Lamborghini roll up beside and sees its occupant, a guy with purple and blonde spiked hair wearing a purple shirt: the one and only Odd Della Robbia. "You got nerves to show up after me kicking your butt," says Sissi. "Let's see how you do against me in a race," remarks Odd. A woman walk in front of the cars and raises a handkerchief above her head. "Ready?" Both cars rev their engines as the girl drop the handkerchief. "GO!" Odd and Sissi zoom off, trying to outwit each other. Odd passes Sissi, pulling off some wicked tricks. "This guy's crazy," says Sissi in awe. The two arrive at the finish line and get out of their cars. Sissi says, "You got lucky." "Yeah, maybe," says Odd. "Why are you with Hendricks?" "He said he was a friend and that he needed my help." "He doesn't know as much of you as I do." Odd points to a scar on Sissi's arm. "You got the scar when some show-off tried to pull off a doughnut." "You were the one who saved me?" "No, I was the show-off," says Odd, rubbing the back of his head. Sissi chuckles, "You must've been quite the ladiesman back then." Sissi gets into her car and rides off. Odd is about to get into his car when he spots George Hendricks on a bridge. Hendricks gets into his car and drives off with Odd following him to a river side factory. "You got nerves, Della Robbia," says Hendricks. "I'd walk away now before I start to go after the people you care about or I could spill you onto this concrete." Odd sees a red light on his chest and sees William's double, Drake, with a sniper onto him. "If I die, you die with me." Hendrick's sees a similar red light on him with Jeremy aiming at him. Hendricks smiles before he makes Drake put the sniper down and drives off. Jeremy walks up to Odd. "You know what would've happened if I hadn't put a tracker in your car?" Odd pulls one out of his pocket. "You mean this tracker?" Jeremy smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Aelita wakes up from what was a long slumber, as someone throws water onto her. "What the heck," she thinks. She finds herself tied up on the floor, hands behind one of Tyron's bed's legs, a bandanna gagging her. She looks up and finds herself outnumbered 5 to 1 as a man with blond hair walks up and removes her gag. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my traitorous step-daughter Aelita." Aelita glares at the evil professor. "Is this how you treat your family, you jerk?!" In rage, Tyron puts Aelita's gag back on and backhands her across the face. "Know you place, child. You and your wretched mother betrayed me. I wish I had killed her sooner." Aelita tries to break free and strangle Tyron, but he tied her bonds too tight. "MMPH!" Aelita starts letting out some muffled curses at her captors. "Why have you chosen to visit me at this time," asks Tyron as he removes Aelita's gag again. "I want to know what happened to Elizabeth Delmas." Tyron smiles at the name. "Ah, the one who my henchmen killed by throwing her off the grand canyon." Aelita tries to break free again, but to no avail. "When she fell, she landed into the Colorado river, my friend, George Hendricks, found her still alive, but half-drowned. He took her to the hospital and stayed with her until she woke up and couldn't remember a thing." Aelita takes a moment to take all this in and remarks with, "What do you plan to do with me?" Tyron motion to one of his guards, who pulls a gun in her direction. "Why don't you join your mother and father, in the afterlife!" At that moment, Aelita breaks free, takes the gunmen out before grabbing her step-father and pulling her own hand cannon out and aims it at Tyron. "You don't have the guts to pull that trigger," mocks Tyron. "Wanna bet," says Aelita as her finger moves to the trigger. "George is looking for a new weapon, a new introduction into his arsenal: a destructive chip that be used to override any military program or vehicle. Soon, he will be unstoppable." Aelita puts her gun down as she says, "Not if my friends stop him first." She starts to walk out until Tyron grabs her from behind and wrestles her to the ground. "Hendricks is gonna rule the world and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Aelita gets up as Tyron pulls a knife on her, jumping onto her, knife pointed at her chest. Aelita uses her creative thinking to knock Tyron off her by spraying pepper spray into his eyes, sending him reeling before Aelita grabs his knife, and plunges it into his stomach, ridding the world of his existence. "Good riddance," she says as she walks out of his cell, pulling out her Samsung Galaxy S5 calling Jeremy. "Jeremy, I got the info about Sissi as well as what Hendricks wants. I'm heading back to HQ."


	6. Chapter 6

The gang gather around a table as Jeremy shows them a battle plan. "Hendricks will attack the convoy here. We will try to head him off a couple of feet ahead of the convoy. If he gets a hand on the chip, it won't be good." "Nothing like encouragement," remarks William. "Let's do this, guys," says Odd as they hop into their cars and head off to bring Hendricks to justice. Meanwhile, on the road of the attack, the convoy goes its course, before a couple of black cars roll in front of it before releasing some of Hendricks' cronies, who point guns at the leaders of the convoy, forcing them to get out of the car as the bad dudes get into the car and Hendricks, Sissi, and Jaeger, Ulrich's twin, get into the convoy's cargo: an Buffalo mine clearing vehicle. "Jaeger, insert the chip," says Hendricks. The brown haired criminal inserts the destructo chip into the Buffalo, giving George full control of it as he drives it onto the road. All of a sudden, 5 cars appear out from behind the army vehicle. William looks in shock of the new addition to their arsenal. "What the what is that?!" "I've seen that before: you guys remember Bonecrusher from the 1st Transformers movie," says Odd. "Oh yeah," Hiroki says. "That was his alternate mode, before Optimus Prime shoved a orange glowing sword through his neck." "It looks cooler in real life," says Odd. "Shame we gotta destroy it." The guys assume their positions around the new addition to Hendricks' arsenal, with William in front. "Use the spike on that punk," says George. Jeager sees a joystick and uses it to try and fork William, uncaring about hitting innocents, much to Sissi's shock. "What are doing?" "Casualties are of no concern," says George. "Then screw this," Sissi says as she exits the Buffalo. "Uh guys? If we're gonna do this, can please do this now before get turned into a shish kabob?" "Calm down, Will. I got this," says Odd as he stands on his car, which is converted to auto pilot, and swings a chain around the spiky appendage and attaches the other end around the railing of a bridge. Sissi gets up onto the Buffalo, to Odd's horror, as the army vehicle buckles and flips, launching Sissi into the air. Odd jumps off his car and catches Sissi before landing onto another car's windshield. "Thanks for breaking my fall," says Sissi. "No problem," says Odd as Aelita grabs Hendricks while Jeager makes a run for it, escaping, and starts reciting the Miranda Rights. "Yeah, yeah, I know the Miranda rights."


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy smiles as his friends bring Hendricks in handcuffs to him. He stares at Hendricks, saying, "You're gonna pay for all the people you killed," before giving him over to Cameron. Odd and Ulrich talk as they start to wonder. "This seems to be a bit to easy," say Ulrich. "Yeah, it's almost like he wanted to get captured," says Odd. He suddenly spots an officer going to arrest Sissi until Odd stops him. "She's one of us," says Odd. "She was aiding and abetting a criminal. As far as I know, she deserves the same fate as George," says the cop until Jeremy points a gun in his direction. "Let the girl go." The officer steps down as Cameron comes up and says, "You guys might wanna hear this." The gang walks up as George look up to them and says, "You guys think you've won? Even now, my gang is awaiting my orders. Speaking of which, Ulrich, why don't you call your beautiful wife Yumi?" Ulrich glares at him as he reaches for his phone as dials Yumi. "Yumi, you there?" He suddenly hears Yumi's screams suddenly muffled as Diego gags her. "You son of a gun," yells Ulrich as he jumps on to George and starts beating the crap out of him until Odd and Jeremy pull Ulrich off him. Hendricks wipes the blood off his lips. "If you want Yumi alive, you will uncuff me and let me walk out that door with the chip. "Fat chance," says the officer who wanted to arrest Sissi. "I'm not risking the safety of the world over the life of one woman." Ulrich glares at the officer and grabs him by the collar. "That 'woman' happens to be my freaking wife and the mother of my 5 year old son. If you don't want me to explain to my son that his mom died because a stupid cop wouldn't make the smart choice, I suggest you let him go. After all, aren't you supposed to protect and serve?" The cop gulp as his knees start to knock. "Uhhh...J-J-Jeremy, undo his cuffs." Jeremy walks behind and removes Hendricks' handcuffs, who smiles as he walks away before looking back and saying, "You coming, babe?" Sissi scoffs before hearing, "Sure. Why not?" They look and see Cameron side with George before giving him a peck on the cheek and walking away with him. The gang glares at her. Aelita remarks with, "I knew she was hiding something.

To be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Hendricks and Cameron head to their ticket out of here: a plane ready to take off for who knows where. Hendricks boards to see Diego and a bound and gagged Yumi. "Your husband was very smart to let me go," says Hendricks as Yumi lets out some muffled Japanese curses. "Take her away." Diego grabs her and drags her off. Meanwhile, Odd and his gang head off to rescue Yumi. "I'm going to help you guys," says Sissi. "Hendricks must be stopped." Odd smiles as he opens a door for her. "Let's go." They head out to the airport to stop Hendricks from taking off with the chip. "There's the plane," says Hiroki. "Ulrich, Odd, Sissi, and I will go in and rescue Yumi. the others will watch out for his crew if they try to provide back-up," says Jeremy. "Got it," says Aelita. The three cars will move into position behind the cargo door and zoom straight into the plane through the door. The guys and girl get out of their cars and try to find Yumi. Suddenly, Diego tries to grab Odd, but Odd elbows him in the jaw. "Go. I'll take care off this trash." The others move as Odd deals with his double. Meanwhile, outside, Aelita spots Diana coming from behind. "Here comes my doppleganger." She moves out as Diana chases her. "Alright, you pink-haired bimbo. I'm gonna make you wish you were never born." Aelita smiles as she moves out of the way, revealing a concrete barricade. Diana tries to turn, but ends up crashing into the barricade. "She sure hit the spot," says Aelita. Meanwhile, inside the plane, Odd finishes Diego off by grabbing a metal pole and swinging it at his head, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Jeremy, Ulrich and Sissi look for Yumi before Cameron grabs Sissi and starts wailing on her. Sissi tries to counterattack, but Cameron is to fast for her. Cameron tries to push Sissi out an open door, but Sissi elbows her in the gut before pushing her into the doorway. "Hey!" Jeremy hands a grappling hook gun to Sissi as she prepares and aims it at Cameron. "Wrong team, witch!" She fires the hook, knocking Cameron straight out of the plane to her death. Ulrich finally finds Yumi, but is ambushed by George. "Shouldn't have come back." "Shouldn't threatened my family," says Ulrich as he starts punching Hendricks. Hendricks kicks Ulrich away to catch his breath. Ulrich calls to Yumi. "Get to the car!" Yumi hurries to Ulrich's green Porsche as Ulrich tries to deal with Hendricks, before getting into the car and getting the heck out. Hendrick goes into his car, but as the plane begins to take off, his car rolls forward and hits a bump, making him eject out of his car and onto the runway, badly injured. Ulrich regroups with the others, but notices Odd isn't here. "Where's Odd?" They see the plane start to catch fire as a car burst through the nose of it. "You lucky son of a gun." Odd and Sissi come out. "I set some charge on the planes interior. The chip is destroyed." "Let's go home," says Ulrich as the heroes head on back to their lives.


End file.
